Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (Angel's Voice z ang. Anielski Głos) Kiedyś moja ponysona była piosenkarką i miała tak na imię. Z powodu mojego lenistwa nie wymyśliłam nowego c: ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, aktorka teatralna. 21-latka. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, że mam 13 lat i nie pracuję w teatrze no i .. ten.. xd Pracuje w tearze "7 piętro". Mieszkała w Ponyville, ale gdy stała się dorosła, zdecydowała, że woli zamieszkać w Los Pegasus. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Powstanie thumb|left|118px|To już był taki ładny obrazek baj Lenuś, dzia :* Od dawna chcialam stworzyć swoją ponysonę, mimo, jak teraz widzę chyba nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Stworzyłam Marillię. Jednorożca, który miał gotować. Zrobiłam jej męża, córkę. Jej przeznaczeniem było gotowanie, co do mnie nie przemiawiało wcale. Uznałam, że gotowanie, będzie super, no bo przecie kto gotuje tu w tym kraju? Ale później zoorientowałam się, że ten kucyk ma odzwierciedlać MNIE, a nie to co jest (dla mnie) dość kul ;-; oryginalne, jeśli chodzi o kucyka. Do tego ona ma męża, dziecko, a ja na razie się z tym nie śpieszę. ;-; thumb|left|208px|Pierwszy obrazek AngeliSkoro z jednorożcem nie wyszło postanowiłam stworzyć pegaza. Ale nie byle jakiego. Miał on śpiewać. Dlaczego? Zaczęłam go tworzyć pod koniec roku szkolnego 2012/2013 i wtedy śpiewałam do mikrofonu (na zastępstwie) na zakończeniu klas szóstych (nie moim ;-;). I uznałam, że skoro z 40 uczniów pan przez przypadek wybrał mnie, to nie może być to przypadek i to najprawdziwsza prawda, i może ja faktycznie się do tego nadaje? Niespełnione marzenia Ali: Odcinek 1. Ale chyba jednak przegięłam. Głosu nie mam wybitnego, więc skąd "Angel's Voice"? Uznałam, że tak będzie bardziej po angielsku. A naprawdę to grałam z siostrzenicą w grę "Talking Angela" i jakoś mi to tak podpasowało. Angela miała wtedy mało oryginalny design. Szczerze? Był to recolor Rainbowa Dash. A tak naprawdę, że to recolor kapnęłam się, gdy moja wspaniała przyjaciółka, powiedziała mi, (po moim pytaniu, czy desing je cool) że niezbyt oryginalny. I to dało mi do myślenia. I to, i ten śpiew. I tak postanowiałam, że zamienię moją cudowną Voice w aktoreczkę :"D (wiążąc z tym oczywiście zmianę designu). Ach, jakie ona ma przewrotne życie. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku i tak pomyślałam o głosie. Tak wiem jestem bardzo orydżinal. Czegoś mi jednak brakowało, by nie było samo 'Voice' (oczywiście tłumaczenie na angielski, bo na jaki?). Brakowało mi przymiotnika. Wtedy moja siostrzenica grała właśnie w "Talking Angela" i wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice". Wtedy imię całkiem pasowało, mimo że wcale anielsko nie śpiewałam, robiłam to dość dobrze. Teraz niestety imię nie odzwierciedla, aż tak jej osobowości, ale powiem szczerze, że już wszyscy się do niego przyzwyczaili i mi też się ono podoba. Mimo, że teraz gra w teatrze, głos bardzo często jej się przydaje i w wielu przedstawieniach ukazywała swój talent. Rzecz jasna nie jest on "ot tak". W dzieciństwie bardzo pracowała nad dykcją przez co teraz może bez problemu wypowiadać się na scenie. Teraz można powiedzieć, że chodzi o 'anielski głos sceniczny'. Wygląd Wygląd po przemianie thumb|Portret Angel by Zosia Oczy Oczy Angel są wąskie, nawet bardzo wąskie. Mimo, że są wąskie to i tak są dość spore. Ich kolor to jasny błękitny. Jej rzęsy są długie i kręcone. Często podkreśla je tuszem do rzęs, a oczy (tylko już rzadziej) maluje kredką lub eye-linerem. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Angel są w kolorze blond z błękitnymi pasemkami. Są one kręcone, nawet bardzo kręcone. Ma również grzywkę, która z wierzchu jest w kolorze blond, a we wnątrz jest niebieska. Sierść i sylwetka Angel nie jest zaskakująco wysoka. Nie jest też jakoś szczególnie gruba lub chuda. Jest taka w miarę jak każdy kucyk w jej wieku. Jej sierść jest koloru jasno błękitnego, troszkę nawet jaśniejszego niż jej oczy. Kwiatek do włosów Historia tego kwiatka jest dużo ciekawsza od naszyjnika. Kilka dni po przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus wracała z pracy (pracuje w Teatrze 7 Piętro) przechodziła przez przepiękną łąkę, gdyż Angel uwielbia spacery i świeże powietrze. Uwielbia także kwiaty, chodź ma na nie (niestety) alergię. Chodziła i nagle znalazła ładną jaskinie. Nie, żeby coś, ale Voice lubi chodzić po takich miejscach. I wtedy na kamieniu wyrastał piękny, fioletowo - czerwony kwiat. Angel wiedziała, że nie może go zerwać, bo by cała spuchła. Wyciągnęła więc ze swej torby szkicownik wraz z ołówkiem "H" i zaczęła go szkicować. Zajęło jej to 1 godzinę, a w tym czasie była umówiona z Marcepan na kawę, więc klacz była bardzo zaniepokojona o Angel. Poszła do jej domu, przeszukała ulubione miejsca, całe miasto i nic! W końcu klacze odnalazły się szczęśliwie. Pegazica pokazała Marcepan szkic. Strasznie jej się spodobał. Postanowiła uszyć go z materiałów, które znalazła w sklepie. Na dodatek zrobiła to w kolorach kwiata! (Nie wiem, skąd ona to wiedziała, skoro szkic był czarny). Angel była tak szczęśliwa, że postanowiła jakoś się odwdzięczyć klaczy. Marcepanka powiedziała jednak, że nie musi, gdyż jest o z czystej sympatii. Historia z urodzinami. Zrobiło mi się taak miło. *Q* Wygląd przed przemianą We wczesnym dzieciństwie thumb|No nie tło się dodało :/ Baby Angel Angela miała śliczne, długie włoski, które zawsze miała rozpuszczone. Były to włosy blond, jasny blond. Czasami tylko spięte spinką, by jej do oczek nie leciały. Oczy miała w kolorze ciemnoróżowym i były dość duże. Sierść miała w kolorze ciemnym błękitnym. Od urodzenia nosiła swój naszyjnik z serduszkiem, który przynosił klaczce szczęście. Rzadko go ściągała, tylko kiedy mamusia jej kazała na jakieś ważne uroczystości. Ale zwykle nie obyło się bez awantury. Naszyjnik Był on z metalu, w kształcie serca. Dostała go od cioci, gdy miała 3 lata. Bardzo jej się spodobał. Zaczęła go nosić, a inni zaczęli jej mówić, że jest piękny, wspaniały itp. Angela też uważała, że jest śliczny, no ale bez przesady. Nosiła go, aż do ugryzienia psa gdy przez przypadek zahaczyła o płot nim i go zerwała. Było jej bardzo przykro, bo uwielbiała swe serduszko. W czasach nastoletnichthumb|left|Nastoletnia Angel by TheDarkAlicorn W wieku szesnastu lat Angel znudził się jej stary image. Zaczęła dojrzewać i zaczął się tak zwany "bunt nastoletni". Jej sierść była koloru niebiesko-zielonego (dokładniej morskiego, zbliżonego do błękitu). Zafarbowała ją, bo miała dość swojej ohydnej maści. Mama na początku była temu przeciwna, gdyż uważała, że farba zaszkodzi klaczce, jednak się zgodziła. Uznała, że Angel kiedyś będzie tego żałowała i wtedy jej to da do myślenia. Oczy zostały niezmiennie duże, tyle, że zaczęła chodzić w jasnobłękitnych soczewkach, bo stary kolor również jej się znudził. Przez noszenie soczewek pogorszył jej się z lekka wzrok, więc z czasem zaprzestała ich noszenia. Jej fryzura również się zmieniła. Zaczęła kręcić końcówki, gdyż proste też jej się znudziły. Przekłuła sobie drugą dziurkę u uchu. Mimo, że wcześniej miała przebite to nie nosiła kolczyków, bo uważała, że są brzydkie i niewygodne. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko". Co to niby znaczy? Tego sama Voice nie wie. Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej. I woli chyba nie wiedzieć. Znaczek Jej znaczek przedstawiał nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trochę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończył się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Jej znaczek uległ jednak przemianie, gdyż zawsze marzyła, by być aktorką teatralną, ale jakoś śpiew nią kierował. Księżniczka Celestia wiedziała, że woli aktorstwo i, że na scenie czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. W końcu postanowiła zrobić swoje. W życiu Angel nastąpiła ogromna zmiana, która jest opiana na dole, Hah, czytajcie dalej >:D Nie mogła być aktorką i mieć nutkę "na boku". Księżniczka postanowiła więc ofiarować jej dwie maski - symbol teatru. Jedna przedstawiająca tragedię, a druga komedię, takich jakich używali w Starożytnej Grecji. Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają Narodziny Aniołek urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Całe "Mane 6" zeszło się, by ją zobaczyć, bo Pinkie Pie im o tym powiedziała. Skąd ona o tym wiedziała? Podobno to położna, przyjaciółka mamy Voice, jej powiedziała, a znając Pinkie, przecież uwielbia ona dzieci. Zaśpiewała nawet piosenką powitalną dla nowego mieszkańca Ponyville. Dziś Angel wspomina to jako wielki zaszczyt. Zawsze była wielką fanką Pinkie, gdyż to ona była tą najweselszą. To ona tryskała zawsze optymizmem, radością. Mimo, że czasami przasadzała, to była wspaniałym kucykiem i można było z niej brać przykład. Młode lata Angela bardzo często spotykała się z Pinkie Pie w tym wieku. Bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki, pieczenia ciasta, organizowania przyjęć, a szczególnie do śmiechu i radości z życia. A kiedy dowiedziała się, że Pinkie była przy jej narodzinach (dokładnie w 3 urodziny) to po prostu prawie wybuchła! Była bardzo dumna. I są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Mimo to z czasem zaczęła oddalać się od niej, bo to była "siara". Idziesz sobie po szkole, a tu nagle fanfary i muzyka "Angel do domu, do domu trzba iść! Na rosołek, na pierożki zapraszam Cię dziś!". Co za wstyd! Ale teraz Voice się z tego śmieje mimo, że dalej czuje lekką złość na Pinkie. Czasy podstawówki To właśnie tu Aniołek poznał End Light. Poznały się w 3 klasie podstawówki i od tamtego czasu były nierozłączne. Spędzały ze sobą każdą przerwę, siedziały ze sobą na każdej lekcji i... I nigdy nie zamieniłyby się na kogoś innego. W tym wieku także ukazał się jej talent do nauki. W 1-szej klasie jako jedyna dostała "superkuca"! Była wtedy bardzo dumna. Zawsze była kujonkiem. Zawsze słyszała "Dasz spisać", co nie znaczyło, że jej się to nie zdarzało. Mimo to, Angel zawsze lubiła podstawówkowe gry, zabawy na świeżym powietrzu, a jak okropnie było jej rozstać się ze swoją klasą. Na zawsze ją zapamięta. <3 Wielka zmiana Pewnego dnia Angel dopadł jakiś smutek. Nie mogła się uśmiechnąć choć na chwilę, co było u niej dość dziwne, ona śmieje się prawie cały czas. Było jej smutno, że chciałaby zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Od 21 lat śpiewa i nic więcej. Czy to nie wydaje się nudne? Do tego w Ponyville... Proszę Was, nie miała możliwości rozwinąć się tutaj... A wyjazd? Ale gdzie? Nie mogła wymyślić co mogłaby jeszcze robić w życiu. Niby lubiła teatr, naprawdę lubiła, nawet kochała scenę, ale... Sama nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Postanowiła zajrzeć do Canterlotu. Może Aria i Sur jej coś podpowiedzą. Więc postanowiła zajrzeć najpierw do Arii, gdyż była pewna, że później zaprowadzi ją do Lucy. Weszła do baru "Loża", a gdy Ariadna ją zobczyła mało nie zbiła szklanki, którą właśnie trzymała. Podbiegła do Voice od razu, zaczęła ją przytulać. W końcu już od dawna nie przyjeżdżała. Ale coś Arii w niej nie pasowało. Zawsze taka uśmiechnięta, a teraz? Zapytała co się stało i zaproponowała kawę. Usiadły i zaczęły rozmawiać. Angel wszystko jej wytłumaczyła, a na myśl przyszło jej też to, że do teraz jest strasznie mała. Tym również podzieliłą się z klaczką. Ariadna zaproponowała jej pracę w "Loży". Tak przez jeden dzień. Może w Los Pegasus też założy swoją knajpę. Tylko zaniepokoła ją jedna rzecz. Jej znaczek... Nie jest możliwe by uległ zmianie. Ale tego jej nie poweidziała, tylko zaprowadziła ją do kuchni, założyła jej fartuch i czapkę. Kiedy przyszli klienci Aria podeszła do niej z notesem na którym były jedno zamówienie. "Pestka" pomyślała Angel. "Przecież w domu też gotuję, tak? Pfff." Jednak tak łatwe się nie okazało. Mianowicie były to algi w sosie królewskim. Voice wiele razy robiła te rośliny, lecz po sowjemu. Były dobre, ale smakowały zupełnie inaczej niż te królewskie miały smakować. Klacz nigdy takich nie jadła, więc uznała, że jej w sosie czosnkowym będą wystarcząjco królewskie dla gości. Okazało się, że para zamawiająca ów danie miała na czosnek uczulenie. I partner i partnerka. A na dodatek pegazica podała im zamiast napoju sos czosnkowy do szklanek. A zamówień było coraz więcej. Aria była wściekła, klacz widziała to w jej oczach, ale ona grzecznie Voice podziękowała i zabrała fartuch. Oddaj fartucha! ;-; Później pokierowała Angel do Sur. Gdy Sur zobaczyła Voice jej reakcja była podobna do Arii. Tylko ona robiła... komiks. Szybko schowała i zaczęła pytać co mnie do niej sprowadza. Voice jej opowiedziała wszystko , a ona namyśliła się i uznała, że ma pomysł. wow Zaprowadziła ją do swojego studia filmowego i przedstawiła jej swoje chomiczki. Najbardziej przekonała ją Florentyna. Jej zadaniem było zdubbingować ją filmu, musicalu. Sur była zachwycona! Ta modulacja głosu , teń śpiew po prostu rewelka! . Angel jej podziękowała i postanowiła odwiedzić Marcepan w Los Pegasus. Zapukała, Marcepan jej otworzyła i jej reakcja to było to co przy Arii i Sur. Marcepan wyszła zaspana, włosy miałą jak siano i piżamę w kostki marcepanu, ponieważ dojechała o 23. Usiadła na fotelu z kakaem od klaczki i zaczęła rozmawiać. Opowiedziała jej wszystko co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Klaczka słuchała, ale równocześnie spała, mimo to załapała wszystko. czyżby sis Sur? ;-; Skoro Sur powiedziała, że jako chomik podkładała głoś świetnie to zostanie... chomikiem? ;-; Nie, chyba chodziło jej o to, że umie grać. Spróbowała zagrać kopciuszka w jej domu, jej macochą była poduszka, a księciem kubek. Było całkiem nieźle. Marcepan była zachwycona! Zaprowadziła ją ku przygodzie do jakieś starej, zapyziałej jaskini. Voice się zlękła. Cóż to za miejsce? Marcepan opowiedziała jej, że słyszała kiedyś, że jeśli wypowie się tutaj życzenie to ona się spełni. Ale musi być to równo o północy raz na rok. Akurat pierwszego dnia wiosny, który był dzisiaj. Angel stanęła w środku i powiedziała "Chcę, by moje życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Chcę być aktorką!". nagle trzasnął piorun. Ale Voice nie czuła nic nowego. Wszystko było po staremu. Uznała, że nic już się nie da zrobić. Zaczęło lać. Marcepan uznała, że idzie do domu wyspać się po wczorajszej imprezie , ale Angel powiedziała, że chce chwile pochodzić w deszczu. Chodziła, chodziła, chodziła i liczyła na cud. Już wyobrażała nową siebie: fioletową z pięknymi różowymi skrzydłami: Ach! I piękne wielkie niebieskie oczy. I falowane loki, o rety! Nagle zobaczyła jakieś dziwne światło, które dobiegało z tej jaskini. A także słowa "Angel, chodź do mnie!" Angela się zlękła, lecz poszła nagle widzi... Celestię. Ona opowiedziała, że widziała mój dzisiejszy cały dzień. I, że tak dużo walczyła, że spełni moje życzenie. A ta jaskinia nie jest wcale magiczna. Użyła jakiegoś zaklęcia i po chwili... Była 10 rano, Angel w łóżku w domu Marcepan i wyglądająca... zupełnie inaczej! Marzenie się spełniło. Mimo, że nie wygląda tak jak chciała wygląda jeszcze ładniej. Marcepanka szukała jej od 8 wszędzie, a gdy zobaczyła Voice mało zawału nie dostała! Tak Angela udowodniła, że warto spełniać swoje marzenia. Wielkie przyjęcie w Canterlocie Przyjechali na nie wszyscy znajomi Angel, by zobaczyć jak zmieniła się owa klacz. Byli zszokowani. Klacz nie była już taka mała, nie. Tak naprawdę jestem wysoka, ale chciałam by było efektownie xdd Stała się strasznie wysoka (jeszcze trochę i wyrówna Pandemonium xd). Przyjęcie zaczęło się od bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ... długiego przemówienia Ariadny Aria dlatego, gdyż pamiętam moją rozmowę z Rani i owa "klacz" powiedziała mi coś bardzo miłego. Więc to ona dostała przemówienie. W sumie jest dziennikarką... No c: . Z jednej strony był to bardzo miły gest, a z drugiej prawie tam pozasypiali ;-; Mimo to, gdy skończyła wszyscy wstali. Później przemówienie wygłosiła Angel. Było ono ładne... ale trwało 2 minuty. Nie dorównywało do pięt Arii. No, ale cóż... Ja robię jedno, Aria drugie. Nie umiem tak wspaniale pisać, ale umiem przemawiać. Co on też... umie. Potem Celestia coś powiedziała (i tak nikt nie pamięta co), wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i pojechaliśmy na salę balową. I tam się bawiliśmy. Tańce były do całego rana. Kogo ja oszukuję... Wszyscy siedzieli i grali na swych smartphone'ach... Ale była fajnie. To najważniejsze. Przeprowadzka do Los Pegasus Voice długo żyła w mało nowoczesnym mieście Ponyville. W dzieciństwie zawsze marzyła o przeprowadzce do dużego miasta. W dzieciństwie bardzo często jeździła do Los Pegasus. Przeżyła też niesamowitą przygodę, dzięki której poznała Marcepan. Ale o więcej o tym znajdziesz tu. Wracając do tematu - Angeli bardzo spodobało się to nowoczesne miasto i zdecydowała się zamieszkać tam na stałe. Długo rozmyślała nad tym, ale w końcu chęć pójścia do szkoły aktorskiej (która tam się znajdowała) była silniejsza od niej. Pożegnała się z rodziną, obiecując, że będzie ich odwiedzać i ruszyła w świat ekspresem Equestrianśkim. Od razu po przyjeździe do Los Pegasus się strasznie pogubiła. Ostatnio była tam około 5 lat temu (przed przemianą). Umówiła się z Marcepan w Central Parku, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak tam dojść. Na szczęście klacz była z Voice na basenie i wie, jak wygląda obecnie ów pegazica. Przez 3 godziny się szukały, rozmawiały przez telefon, gdy nagle Angel zobaczyła piękny, brązowo-jasny, kręcony ogon. Przypadek? Nie! Jej ukochana Marcepania! Klacze nie mogły się powstrzymać i rzuciły się sobie w ramiona. Tak dawno się nie widziały, że nie wiedziały co powiedzieć. Marcepan zaprowadziła Voice do jej nowego domu (kupiła go przez internet lecz nie wiedziała gdzie on jest). Ale gdy już przybyła na miejsce nowa mieszkanka Los Pegasus nie mogła uwierzyć! Dom ten był jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach. Cały biały, z wielkim basenem i jacuzzi. Posiadał on 2 piętra i 6 pokoi. Sypialnia Angel, pokój gościnny, salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym, gabinet, jadalnia i jeszcze... pokój teatralny! To była niespodzianka Marcepanki! Urządziła go specjalnie dla niej. Voice wtedy poczuła, że naprawdę wspaniała klacz ją bardzo lubi. Pierwsze dni w nowym domu - wrażenia Na początku Angel nie mogła się odnaleźć w tak wielkim mieście, jak Los Pegasus. Ale potem znając pegazicę bardzo szybko ogarnęła teren xd. Ten tłum, te innowacje, nowości tak zaciekawiały Angelkę, że nie mogła oderwać swych oczu od niesamowitych budynków, łapaczy chmur i wiele, wiele innego. U nich na farmie było cicho i spokojnie, nie jak tu - w Los Pegasus. Było tam niesamowicie, ale cóż.. Czas pokaże czy będzie się tam lepiej żyło, czy nie. Jak już wspominałam Angela bardzo lubiła nowoczesność, nowe świeże spojrzenie na świat. Mieszkanie w Los Pegasus, tuż obok jej przyjaciółki było spełnieniem jej marzenia! Pierwszy dzień w pracy Angel zawsze marzyła o pracy w teatrze "7 piętro". Głównie to kierowało nią w przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus, ale także jej kochana Marcepan i życie w wielkomiejskim stylu. Nie była pewna czy się tam dostanie, ale jak powiadano : Raz kozie śmierć. Poszła na tak zwany casting, który prowadziły same gwiazdy teatralne, a także sam dyrektor. Poproszono Voice, by przedstawiła scenkę z "Romea i Julii" Ale to oryginalne xd i po prostu wszyscy byli tak oszołomieni, że im szczęki poopadały. Wzięli ją od razu. Chociaż jeden jednorożec z jury nie był pewien. Pewnie - klacz ma talent, ale czy umie śpiewać. Angel na początku zadanie wydawało się proste, gdyż śpiew ma opanowany w jednym kopytku. Ale dostała taką piosenkę, że... I Will Always Love You! Uwielbiała tą piosenkę ale jeszcze nigdy jej nie wyszła.. Co robić, co robić?! Dobra.. Najwyżej nici z pracy. Zaczęła. Na końcu wszyscy mieli takie miny, że Voice prawie się nie roześmiała na tej scenie. Było to znakiem, że jednak ładnie to zaśpiewała i jest godna tego teatru. Bez większej namowy przewodnicząca wyszła i powiedziała "Voice, masz te robotę". Angel zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć w wniebogłosy "Tak, tak"! W końcu wyszła i pochwaliła się wszystkim Macepance :3. thumb|Szkicowanie AV Dopiero 2 miesiące, a Voice już ma swoje ukochane miejsca Voice bardzo szybko odnajduję się w nowych miejscach, co świadczy o tym, że ma takie co bardzo lubi, a takie co nie. W Ponyville zawsze bawiła się na jabłonkach w dom, skakała po łąkach i zrywała kwiatki (a potem puchła ;_;). Mimo, że była już dorosła uwielbiała usiąść pod jabłonką Zap i szkicować swoje rysunki. Tutaj też takie miejsca znalazła. Jak już wspominałam wcześniej Angel raz wracając z pracy przechodziła przez piękną łąkę (dzięki której ma na włosach ten piękny kwiat z bibuły i papieru), na którą postanowiła się "osiedlić". Znalazła ładną dolinę, przez którą przepływała rzeka. Szukała jej na mapie, ale była taka mała, że jej tam nie było. Postanowiła więc nadać jej nazwę - Winogronica od nazwy winogron, które... Po prostu bardzo lubi :"D. Zrobiła tam sobie namiocik z materiałów i całkiem ładny, drewniany domek. Umie znikać na cały dzień i oglądać przyrodę, słuchać strumyku, a także rysować i pisać opowiadania. Osobowość Odwaga Voice kiedyś była dużo bardziej odważniejsza niż teraz. Nie bała się prawie niczego. No dobra - kolejek górskich i owadów, ale to co innego. Teraz to prawie wszystko wprawia Angel w strach. Najbardziej to boi się psów. Dlatego w dorosłym życiu postanowiła oddać go jej przyjaciółce, na wszelki wypadek. Ona na prawdę ma pecha z tymi futrzakami. Jeśli chodzi o robale i pająki to ona się ich nie boi (wyjątkiem są osy i szerszenia ;-;), ona się ich brzydzi. Po prostu brzydzi. Koniec. Mimo, że jest już dorosła woli spać z zapaloną lampką, gdyż jest jej łatwiej. Jak była mała i miała remont miałą wrażenie, że ktoś chodzi po ich domu i jakoś tak zaczęła zapalać lampę, a jej tata ją w nocy gasił. Teraz nie wie kto ją gasi i nie chce wiedzeć. Tolerancja Angel's Voice jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym. Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa, że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Jest nawet wolontariuszką w szkolnym wolontariacie, gdyż uwielbia pomagać innym kucykom, które nie mogę żyć tak jak ona. Uważa , że każdy kucyk ma prawo żyć godnie i wspaniale, ale niestety nie każdy może. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD Optymizm Voice jest bardzo optymistyczną klaczką. Największy trud może zamienić w coś niesamowitego. Każdy smutek potrafi zamienić w coś pięknego. Angel nie lubi dyskutować z innymi na tematy, które mają się źle zakończyć, albo ją obrazić. Jej zdaniem takich rozmów najlepiej w ogóle nie zaczynać. Ale cóż.. Nie wszyscy tacy są. Mimo, że czasami zdarza się, że przychodzi do niej smutek, to stara się go rozmyć jakąś złotą myślą, sentencją. Na nią to prawie zawsze działa, lecz nie na wszystkich. Łakomstwo'' ROZBUDUJE Pamięć ROZBUDUJE Skromność Voice nie lubi się chwalić, bo uważa, że takie zachowanie może obrazić jej znajomych. Uważam jednak, że niektórych to już denerwuje. Po niektórych lekcjach muzyki dostanie 5+ i od razu pyta wszystkich czy nie bolą ich uszy i czy nie było tak źle. Pewnie znacie ich reakcje, więc nie będę się rozpisywać. Choć przyznam, że bywały na lekcji osoby, które zatykały sobie uszy. Wtedy Voice obracała się do nich plecami i nic sobie z nich nie robiła. Taka hipokrytka xd . Często też Angel jest proszona o narysowanie jakieś sławnej osoby, a potem znając jej znajomych wychwalanie ich nie wiadomo jak. Angel i tak stawia na swoim i to za długie, za gruba linia i tak dalej. Nie umie rysować i si z tym pogodziła, ale teksty jej znajomych typu: "Rysujesz najładniej w klasie" ją bolą. Miłość do bajek i dziecinnych rzeczy Angel nie kryje tego, że jest trochę jak dziecko. Kiedy przyjeżdża do swoich siostrzenic, bardzo lubi oglądać z nimi bajki. Wszyscy dziwią się zachowaniu klaczki. Ale mówi, że bajki mają w sobie coś wyjątkowego! Czasami nie była odbierana bardzo dobrze, ale ją to nie obchodziło. Kocha także wszelakie słodycze, żelki lizaki itp. Bardzo chętnie bawi się z jej siostrzenicą lalkami. Nawet jak zdarzają się osoby, które nie tolerują jej zachowania, ona ich nie słucha, a nawet też im to pokazuje! Ile kucyków zainteresowała! Ale przeciwnicy ciągle są... Co z tego! ;) Umiejętności Organizacja Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiedy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. Jeśli był organizowany jakiś występ, to Voice zawsze była pierwsza w kolejce do organizacji. Trzeba przyznać, że staje się już to powoli denerwujące. Powoli. Kłamstwo Voice jest też bardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Battlestar'a", "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest kucykiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki. Tyle razy w to grała, że powoli wszyscy oswajają się z faktem iż ona w grach jest tą zła. No cóż. Czasami okazuje się, że nie i to wtedy jest ten problem. Angel gdy była mała kłamała mamie za co bardzo teraz jest jej wstyd. Gdy dorastała zrozumiała, że lepsza jest najgorsza prawda niż najpiękniejsze kłamstwo. Teraz Angel jest największą przeciwniczką kłamstwa. Kucyk według niej może być wredny, okropny, niemiły, ale gdy kłamie to Voice wie, że z kimś takim lepiej się nie zadawać. Śpiew ROZBUDUJE Nauka ROZBUDUJE Sport To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z WF i to zaniży jej średnią. Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Sport to jej pięta achillesowa. Dwa razy miała gips przez kosza. Do tego w tym samym roku. Zgroza. Więc wybrała się na taniec. Artystyczne xdd Dokładniej mówiąc fitness. Już mniej. Spodobało jej się bardzo. Tańczyć jako tako nie umie, ale fitness jest super. Brała nawet raz udział w maratonie. Miała tańczyć na otwrciu boisk szkolnych, ale przez kontuzję na WFie nici z tego wyszły. Aktualnie również uczęszcza na zajęcia fitnessu, gdyż chciała wrócić do młodych czasów. Chciała znów się ruszać, a nie tylko siedzieć na kaniepie. Czasami biega, ale rekreacyjnie, nie wyczynowo. Rysowanie Z rysowaniem u Angel bywa różnie. Raz wychodzi jej lepiej, raz gorzej. Mimo, że ona nigdy nie jest zadowolona ze swoich prac. Inaczej jest z jej znajomymi. Na każdym kroku słyszy "O rety, jakie to jest prześliczne i w ogóle takie fajnie, jak ty to robisz?", a więc nie. Ona nijak to robi. Rysuje nie najlepiej, a wszyscy robią wielkie halo, no kucyki... Ona zawsze mówi, że miło, że podobają się jej prace, ale jeśli chcą zobaczyć prawdziwy talent niech zobaczą prace Sur Lucy Price. Jeśli już mówimy o Sur - jest klaczą, którą Voice bardzo podziwia. Często oddaje jej prace do oceny. Prosi ją również by uczyła ją niektórych rzeczy. Dzięki Sur, Angela rysuje o niebo lepiej. Sara, dziękuję, że tak mi pomagasz. Jesteś kochana <3 I dalej się doskonali. Angela uwielbia siadać sobie pod drzewem i całymi dniami rysować w swoim notesiku. Od przyrody, poprzez kucyki po całkowitą abstrakcję. Bierze ze sobą albo swoje kredki akwarelowe, albo olubione ołówki i maluje. Angel jest głównie towarzyską osobą, ale jeśli chodzi o rysowanie lubi czasami porysować w spokoju, bo jak ktoś widzi jak ona rysuje to zaczyna się lizustwo, a tego Voice nienawidzi. Gotowanie Gotowanie jest kolejną rzeczą, którą Angel ma na swojej czarnej liście. Co prawda umie zrobić sobie kanapkę, czy herbatę, ale takie wymyślne dania to już nie bardzo. Za czasów dzieciństwa zawsze jadła obiadki mamusi w domu. Teraz musiała się nauczyć gotować. Był to dla niej ciężki okres. A to kotlety przypali, a niedogotuje ziemniaków. Tragedia. Lecz z czasem jest coraz lepiej. Czasami nawet zaprosi Marcepan na obiadek. Ona wtedy udaje zadowoloną i dyskretnie idzie do toalety. Wiele razy pegazica mówiła klaczy, że jak jej nie smakuje to żeby powiedziała, ale ona mówi, że jest ok, i że przecież ona się jeszcze uczy. A później sugeruje zamówienie pizzy. Tak jest prawie zawsze. Gdy Angel rozsiada się przed telewizorkiem i ogląda programy kulinarne to nie rozumie jak można takie rzeczy gotować. Jej by coś takiego nie smakowało, a do tego tyle roboty. W jej rodzinie śiwetnie gotuje jej brat i szwagier. Tyle czasu gotują, a potem brat się czepia, że jje to nie smakuje. Szwagier się nie czepia, tylko mówi, że za mało słodkie, może dosypać cukru? Latanie Angela jak już wspominałam kilka punktów wcześniej nie jest dobra w sportach. I tak samo z lataniem. W powietrzu czuje się jak w wielkim domu bez wyjścia. Gdy tylko wzniesie się na górę .. Od razu spada.. I nagle cała klasa w śmiech ;-; Pasje Malarstwo Angela nie urodziła się z talentem do rysowania, co bardzo często przyznaje. Mimo, że jej prace nie są wspaniałe, ani piękne jak innych to sprawia jej to ogromną radość. Jak już wspominałam wcześniej Voice umie czerpać radość z małych rzeczy, w tym z rysowania. Całkowite beztalencie, a i tak mam szóstkę z plastyki. Ta ironia.... Ale trzeba przyznać, że Angel's Voice szkoli się w tej dziedzinie i idzie jej coraz lepiej. Dzięki swojej przyjaciółce Sur poznaje tajniki rysowania. Informatyka Z informatyką bywało śmiesznie. Angel raz dostała z tego 4, reszta to były piątki, szóstki. Wszyscy dostawali 3, 4, 2, a ona nic. Po prostu słuchała to co pan mówił, zawsze robiła to co pan mówił i było ok. Nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze wszystkie kucyki prosiły ją o pomoc. A ona już w Internecie siedziała. Inaczej jest z informatyką w domu. Tak to Angel nie zna się tak dobrze. Wie to co z lekcji, bo więcej jej nie potrzba. Powiedzmy, że trochę coś tam "wie" z html kopiuj wklej ale tak to raczej nic. No i nie ma prawie żadnych programów na jej Dzia, sis :* kompie. Nie chce go zepsuć. Co u niej nie jest... trudne. Fotografia Angel's Voice lubi także robić przeróżne zdjęcia. Natury, siebie i jej przyjaciół. Robi to jej ukochanym tablecikiem, lub ukochanym telefoniekiem. A potem przerabia je na swoim laptopie lub już na urządzeniach i wrzuca na ponybook'a. Zazwyczaj dostaje około 40 kopyt w górę, czesami 60. Zdjęcia w jej wykonaniu są baardzo nieprofesjonalne. Angel nie planuje w przyszłości robić zdjęcia nie na pb, dlatego nie zamierza kupić lustrzanki. Może tylko iPhone'a? xd Gra na tablecie, a także na telefonie Ale zainteresowanie... Lubi to robić. Najbardziej lubi grać w Hay Day (farma) lub Subway Surfs (chyba wszyscy wiemy co to). No, ale wiadomo. Ciężko jest grać kopytkiem na telefonie. Mimo, że dostała na święta nowy i jest łatwiej. Na tablecie uwielbia rysować, choć nie wychozi jej to zawsze dobrze stara się. Powiedzmy. Telefon dla Angeli służy do dzwonie... nie oszukujmy się. Muzyka Angela słucha przeróżnej muzyki. Głównie kucykowy pop, ale zdarza się też reggea. Chciałaby okropnie spróbować pracy DJ'a. Chciałaby wiedzieć jak to jest miksować muzykę, łączyć ze sobą różne utwory muzyczne. Czasami siada pod swoim ulubionym drzewem i szkicuje. Szkicuje siebi jaki didżejkę w sali. Taką jak Avicii. To jest jej ulubiony DJ. Śpiewanie przed publicznością jest świetne, tylko, że... Nie lepiej byłoby miksować, być nowoczesnym? Angel lubi świeże, nowe pomysły. Dlatego spodobała jej się muzyka Avicii'ego. Pokazuje coś nowego, niezwykłego. Lecz jeśli wszystko przeanalizuje dochodzi do wniosku, że praca aktorki jest rewelacyjna i narazie nie zamierza jej zmienić na pracę didżeja. Choć jeśli miałąby okazję na pewno poszłaby na jakiś kurs, by choć na jeden dzień stać się kimś innym. Wspominałam już, że Angel słucha różnej muzyki. Nie mówiłam, że prócz metalu i rocka. Ta muzyka nie przemawia do niej. Choć dała raz jej szansę, bo chciała zobaczyć co wielu ludzi w nich kręci, to nie bardzo. Po 2 minutach wyłączyła. Angel nie słucha również disco-polo. Nie, na prawdę. A kiedy miała w dzieciństwie znosić przez 20 minut słuchania tego 'czegoś' w aucie taty (jej taty posiada wiele płyt z ową muzyką) to po prostu dostawała nerwicy. teraz mieszka sama, więc odpala na cały regulator głośnik, nie słysząc, że ktoś pod dzwiami dobija się do niej już z 10 minut. ''Moda'' Angel's Voice jest także bardzo "zszyta" ze stylem. Dlaczego? Od dzieciństwa jej siostra kupowała różne gazetki o modzie, a Angelka uwielbiała je czytać. Także jej siostra kupowała jej to co "jest na topie". Cała klasa jej zazdrościła, ale także z zazdrości śmiała się i gardziła, ale Angelka nie zważała na to (jak to u niej w zwyczaju) i cieszyła się, że jest taka jaka jest. Wolontariat Jak już wspominałam Angela jest wolontariuszkom. Uwielbia pomagać innym i gdy tylko ma okazję robi to. W szkole, na lekcjach, na przerwach, na dworze... wszędzie. Nieraz z wolontariatem jeździła do Domu Małego Źrebiątka, by im pomagać. Gdy widzi uśmiech na małych twarzyczkach tych dzieci aż, aż.. Chce jej się płakać.Ze szczęścia. Ze szczęścia, że za bardzo mało każdy kuc może im pomóc. Ale nie wszyscy to widzą. I to jest misja Aniołka! "Przywrócić im oczy"! By widzieli kucyki, które mimo, że są tak blisko nich, to oni tego nie zauważają. Że jeszcze do tego ich odpychają! Ale taki nasz świat jest podły. Naszczęście ma przyjaciół, którzy pomagają jej pokazywać świat, którego niektórzy nie znają. Któremu można i nawet trzeba pomóc. Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest kucykiem ziemskim. Klaczka ma średni wzrost. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Matylda jest bardzo miłą klaczą. Jest już dorosła i jest dużo starsza od Angeli. Ma także męża i 2 córeczki. Mąż się nazywa Furdie, a córki starsza - Eweline, a młodsza - Leu. Eweline od Eweliny Lisowskiej, którą bardzo lubi, a Leu od imienia Laura. . Matylda uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoją siostrą. Voice uważa, że ma najwspanialszą siostrę na świecie. Nikt takiej nie ma. Jest uczynna, miła, kochana, nigdy nie zostawi w potrzebie i zawsze podpowie co lepiej zrobić, lub co lepiej do czego pasuje. I nikt tak dobrze nie dobiera prezentów na przeróżne okazaje, jak właśnie ona! Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest bardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Jeff także jest dużo starszy od Angeli,a jest młodszy od Matyldy. Jeff także ma talent do śpiewu. Raz nawet nagrali piosenkę, gdy Angela miała 8 lat. Była sławna! Wszyscy mieli to na telefonach.... Jeff wyjechał na studia do dużego miasta, Canterlot i od tamtego czasu przyjeżdża zawsze na weekend. Voice wyjeżdża czasami do niego i do jego dziewczyny na ferie. On wtedy uczy ją grać na gitarze, mimo, że ona wie, że nigdy się nie nauczy to i tak próbuje. Kiedy przyjeżdża najlepiej gra się z nim na tablecie, na moim dywanie. Jest najukochańszym bratem na świecie! Znajomi Ariadna Ariadna jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy Aniołek przyjechał do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Arię. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętała) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Ariadna znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Angela widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę. Ale Aria doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe. Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku. Z czasem jednak, gdy Angela przyjeżdżała do Canterlotu i gdy już dorosła polubiła kawę Nienawidzę kawy, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś mnie do tego namówi ;-; i nie dość, że jadła lody, to do tego popijała kawą. A kiedy Angela jest w Los Pegasus i nie ma jak przyjechać do niej to rysuje jej obrazek i wysyła pocztą. Ariadna wtedy jest bardzo szczęśliwa, mimo, że te rysunki wcale nie są ładne. Za to są narysowane z serca. Sur Lucy Prise Poznały się dzięki Arii. Świeciła, świeci i będzie świecić przykładem Angel. Bardzo, bardzo utalentowana klaczka, która jest znajomą normalnej, przeciętnej pegazicy? To czasami dziwi Angel, ponieważ nie jest nikim sławnym, ani nic. Jak już wspominałam poznały się przez Ariadne. Kiedyś Voice po prostu bała się podejść do klaczy. Sama nie wiem czemu. Po prostu bała się ostrej opinii tak wspaniałej i pięknie malującej trenerki chomiczków. Ale ona podeszła do niej ze swoim tabletem Wacomem hah xd. Wacom xd i zaczęła jej wszystko po kolei tłumaczyć. Angel rysowała, a ta wytykała jej błędy. Mimo, że poprawiła się w rysowaniu na tablecie i komputerze, Sur uważa, że Voice powinna dalej szkicować na kartce. I klaczka się z nią zgodziła. Od tamtej pory piszą ze sobą bardzo często. Mają wiele różnych hah xd.2 tematów rozmów. Ale Angel najbardziej jest dumna, gdy to właśnie Sur ją chwali. To uczucie. <3 Lamb Chop Znajoma Angel. Poznały się za pośrednictwem Arii. Klaczka na początku trochę bała się przyszłej dentystki Tak, nie lubię dentystów ;___; , bo ów klacz chciała przetestować swoją wiedzę na zębach Voice. Potem zaczęły się kłócić o głupie rzeczy. Potem zaczęły się dogadywać i razem się 'hahać'. Lecz jednego razu Lamb powiedziała coś co uraziło wszystkie jej przyjaciółki, w tym Angelę, która nie byłą z nią bardzo bliska. Postanowiła ograniczyć kontakty Marceline Dobra koleżanka Angel z czasów szkolnych. Lecz później Voice dorastała, Marceline też i ich zaczęło rozłączać. Czasami rozmawiają, lecz rzadko się to zdarza. Angel znalazła nowych znajomych i do tego przeprowadziła się do Los Pegasus, więc z Marcie może rozmawiać tylko przez ponybook'a, co też zdarza się bardzo rzadko. No cóż... Takie życie. Pandemonium Przyjaźń Pandemonium i Angel's Voice była dość skomplikowana. Ich relacje nie od początku wyglądały, jak wyglądają teraz. Jednego razu Pandemonium wybrał się do Ponyville. Po co? - tego nikt nie wie. xd Kiedy Angel szła do Cukierkowego Kąciku (wtedy jeszcze była młoda, miała 16 lat) wpadła przez przypadek na alicorna. Ten się na nią wydarł, ona się przestraszyła i zaczęli się kłócić. Klaczka wróciła do domu cała naburmuszona, a Pandemonium do lasu Everfree, również wściekły. Minęło wiele czasu, a oni dalej się nie widzieli. Pewnego dnia gdy Angel bazgroliła rysowała, słuchając przy tym muzyki usłyszała jakiś dźwięk. Zdjęła słuchawki i zaczęła dalej nasłuchiwać. Był to płacz. Płacz jakieś małej klaczki. Od razu zerwała się, wzięła swoją torbę i pobiegła za dźwiękiem. Mama nie zdążyła się zapytać gdzie biegnie, a ta wyleciała. Płacz dochodził z lasu Everfree. Pegazica rzadko tam chodziła, bała się trochę tego miejsca. Lecz postanowiła wejść. Zobaczyła malutką klaczkę, która zraniłą się w kopytko. Miała w swojej torbie zawsze plasterki i wodę utlenioną, więc zabrała się za robotę. Mała trochę krzyczała, gdyż ją szczypało, ale później było w porządku. Kiedy Angel ją jeszcze opatrywała słyszała, że ktoś bardzo szybko leci. To był Pandemonium. Przyleciał za płaczem klaczki. Kiedy skończyła opatrunek klacz pobiegła do domu. Alicorn zaczął rozmawiać z pegazicą i okazało się, że wcale nie jest taki okropnie zły. Jest nawet miły. Zaczęli do siebie przychodzić, rozmawiać, czasami się kłócili, ale zawsze godzili, nawet przy największej kłótni. Raz byli pokłóceni pół roku.... :< Wygląda to dość dziwnie, gdyż Angel jest zawsze miła, uśmiechnięta, otwarta na nowe znajomości, a Pandemonium cichy, spokojny i prowadzi raczej samotny tryb życia. Marcepan Angela poznała Marcepankę, gdy pojechała wraz z rodzicami do Los Pegasus. Mieli zwiedzać to interesujące miasto, lecz mała pegazica (miała wtedy 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogąc znaleźć rodziców spotkała Marcepan. Gdy zobaczyła, że Angeli się coś stało to zapytała i pomogła jej szukać rodziców. Marcepan była wyższa i widziała więcej, więc łatwiej jej było szukać, nie tak jak małej klaczce. W końcu się znalazła, a jej rodzice nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. W końcu ona przedstawiła i zaprosiła rodzinę na herbatę. Okazało się, że mama Marcepan i Angeli są dawnymi znajomymi ze szkoły! Marcepan nie mieszkała wtedy z rodzicami, ale mama Angeli była ciekawa o jej rodzinę, więc zapytała... I tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Marcepan także wywołała wielką zmianę w życiu Voice. Dzięki niej przeprowadziła się do Los Pegasus! Mieszkają obok siebie i uwielbiają wspólne spacery i wiele więcej.. Zawsze razem wesoło spędzają czas, jak za dawnych czasów. Pieką babeczki, śmieją się i wiele więcej. Voice uważa, że Marcepan jest taka sama, jak jej mama, którą bardzo dobrze zna - mądra, miła i do tego bardzo ładna (no wiem, że to żaden argument, ale.. ). Lodestar Secret Jak pewnie się domyślacie Angela poznała Lodestar w Kryształowym Imperium, gdy Ariadna ją jej przedstawiła. Na początku Lodestar miała jej za złe, że Ariadna dała do baru "Loża" lody arbuzowe, ale w końcu też jej zaczęły smakować. Polubiły się, a Lodestar zauważyła, że Angela jest mądra i zaczęła jej tłumaczyć wiele rzeczy. Na przykład jak działają balony, albo jak działa magia jednorożców. Jest to kolejna mentorka Angeli, którą równie uwielbia. Uważa, że Lodestar jest najmądrzejszą klaczą w Equestrii. Choć nie zna, aż tak wiele... Podziwia Lodestar za perfekcjonizm - wszystko musi być idealne. Zawsze zwróci uwagę, ale Angela nie zawsze taka jest. Boi się czasami zwrócić uwagę osobom, które lubi bo boi się, że przestaną ją lubić. Pegazica za każdym razem dziękuje Arii za to, że zapoznała ją ze Lodestar Secret. Zwierzak Angela posiadała psa przez kilka. Wabił się on Hałdog. Imię dziwne, wydawałoby się bez sensu. Bo takie ono... było. Angela miała 6 latek gdy go dostała i stwierdziła, że umie mówić po angielsku, więc musi być słowo "dog". Uważała, że smutno by było samo imię "Dog", dlatego dodała "Hał". Oczywiście według jej mamy pies nazywać miał się Reksio, ale mała zawsze na niego mówiła Hałdog i tak zostało. Mimo, że jak ktoś przyjeżdżał w gości to nigdy nie mógł pojąć tak wymyślnego imienia, to Voice cieszyła się, że mogła wymyślić coś oryginalnego. Z pieskiem bawiła się codziennie, głaskała go, wyprowadzałą na spacer. Norma. Lecz pewnego dnia, w wakacje, gdy wybierała się na plażę z jej mamusią, stanęły przy płocie sąsiadki. Mama i sąsiadka rozmawiały, a Angela chciała pogłaskać jej (z pozoru) niegroźnego, małego, słodkiego pieska. Włożyła kopytko przez płot, a tu nagle.... CHAPS! Mały czarny pies ugryzł ją do krwi. Angel zaczęła panikować, płakać. Szybko pobiegły z mamą do domu. Potem na pogotowie. Na szczęście wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Ale od tego czasu z dystansem podchodziła do psów. I tak niestety też do Hałdoga. On rosnął, ona rosła. Przestawała się nim zajmować. Głównie tylko Horsebook. Ale jednak coś łączyło ją z tym psem i mimo lekkiego zniechęcenia do psów, dalej go kochała. Sytuacja pogorszyła się rok 2 lata później. Angela już przyswoiła się znów do psów, a HAłdog znów tryskał radością. Na wakacje Angel wyjeżdża do domku letniskowego i co roku na tydzień przyjeżdża do niej jej przyjaciółka z rodziną. Oni również mają psa. Malutkiego, białego maltańczyka. Był o wiele mniejszy od Hałdoga. Wabił się Tofik. Kiedy codziennie wieczorem Voice wychodziła z pokoju dziewczyn (przyjaciółka i siostra) Tofik na nią szczekał. Okropnie. I dzień przed wyjazdem Voice wychodzi, a tu nagle CHAPS! Nie wiedziała, czy to komar, czy koleżanka ją uszczypnęła, ale w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że to ten pies! Zaczęła płakać dopiero, gdy przyjaciółka zaczęła na niego krzyczeć i go uspokajać. Rana nie była wielka. Duużo mniejsza od tej poprzedniej. Jednak Angel powiedziała, że ma już dość psów. Hałdog przeszedł więc w ręcę przyjaciółki, a ona opiekowała nim się do końca życia. Angel przytuliła go obiecując, że będzie go odwiedzać, a w sercu zawsze kochać. Mimo, że... boi się po prostu. Hał dog ją polizał i odbiegł... Zespół Angel zawsze marzyła o kapeli, w której ona mogłaby pokazać swój "talent" do śpiewania. I kiedy w 6 klasie dostała taką okazję nie zwlekała, tylko brała się do roboty. Wzięła kilka koleżanek, kolegów i stworzyli coś na miarę, jakby to ująć "kapeli". Nazwali ją "Mentosy". Skąd się wzięła ta nazwa? Tak naprawdę nikt nigdy nie wie. Jakaś klaczka ją zasugerowała, więc reszta się zgodziła. Mieli czasami próby, a ich hitem był "Rozpędzeni prosto w stronę lodówki". Angel w tym wieku miałą dość proste włosy i czasami robiła sobie warkoczyki na noc. Później miała loki, które wyglądały jak frytki i jej pseudomin to była frytka. Była liderką grupy. Był również Kot , Konserwa i jeszcze jednka koleżanka, której pseudominu nie pamiętam. Mieliśmy założyć konto na Kucykowym Tubie. Oczywiście wyszła z tego kicha. Bo mama Angeli nijak nie chciacia zgodzić się na to. Zaczęli się kłócić. Po prostu tragedia. Powiem tak. Zespół istniał tydzień. I dobrze. Nie miało sensu. Po co mieli marnować zdrowie na coś takiego? Kiedyś Angel wstydziła się tego i NIGDY o tym nie wspominała. Kiedy ktoś tylko o tym coś mówił to ona od razu cała się rumieni i albo mówiła'' "to wiecie co, muszę się załatwić", albo ''"idę się wysmarkać". Nie mogła po prostu słuchać o tej durnocie. A teraz opowiada o tym z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przynajmniej ma jakieś wspomnienia. Cytaty "Tu powinien być zawarty jakiś cytat, ale ja rzadko mam coś ciekawego do powiedzenia" ~ Angel's Voice I to jest w sumie jedyny cytat, jaki kto kolwiek usłyszał ze strony Voice. Więc uważam, że ta rubryka jest nijak potrzebna, bo ten sam tekst znajduje się na górze, ale zostaiwe, by ładnie wyglądała. Ciekawostki *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . *Obchodzi urodziny 8 marca Urodziny przyjaciółki <3 Przypisy i uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki